


What Would We Do Without Sandy?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: One night they're all at a bar and Sandy tells Jared that she has gotten her hands on a real love potion. Naturally Jared doesn't believe her, because there is no such thing as love potions, right?But then Sandy slips the potion into Jensen's drink and a little while later Jensen starts showing Jared interest Jared gets confused.Jensen doesn't seem like himself, is it the potion?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** uhm, a little crack-ish, I guess. romance, schmoop, fun, sex.

  
Author's notes: One Shot!  


* * *

“You’re so full of crap, Sandy” Jared snorted as he took another swig of his drink “there’s no such thing, and you know it”.

 

The small brunette smiled at him and swung the small vile that hung from a leather cord in front of his eyes “I swear to god, Jared” she promised “that’s what Madame Olvi told me… her own niece used it and is now happily married to the man of her dreams”.

 

Jared snorted again and reached for the vial “so what you’re telling me, is that this..” he paused and turned the vial around in his fingers, the amber liquid sloshing around inside “this vial, contains a real love potion” he laughed and tossed the vial back to Sandy who caught it carefully.

 

“Are you crazy” She scolded “be careful with this, it was really expensive” and Jared raised his brow “I hate to break it to you but you’ve been had, hon” he said and picked up his glass again “there’s no such thing as magic love potions”.

 

The small girl shook her head “well no” she said “it’s not exactly magic… she explained that it has something to do with the plants that have been put in there and something about having a particular effect on a person’s hormones and perception” she smiled “that’s why you have to make sure that the person is looking at you right after they drink it”.

 

Sandy put the vial back into her purse “I know there’s no such thing as magic, I’m not stupid Jared” she chuckled “no, it’s just a chemical reaction to the ingredients and it doesn’t last forever… you have to keep giving the object of your affection the elixir or else it will stop working after a day or so”.

 

“I thought you said that this woman’s niece was happily married?” Jared asked and Sandy nodded “she kept using the elixir and one day found she didn’t need to any longer”.

 

Jared frowned “So this woman has drugged some poor bastard into loving her?” he asked “how’s that good?”.

 

“And being alone for the rest of your life is?” Sandy fired back “come on Jared… it’s not like you don’t have anyone in mind for this” and she motioned at her purse and the tiny vial inside.

 

As if on cue there was a loud boisterous laughter from the other end of the room and Jared’s eyes were drawn to the group of men surrounding the pool table, a game was being played by two men while two others watched and cheered them on.

 

“Come on, Jared” Sandy said “you’ve known each other your whole life and you’ve had this insane crush on him since you were thirteen years old” she chuckled “just a little in his beer and he’ll be yours”.

 

The man she was speaking of had just shot one of the striped balls in the corner pocket and his baldheaded friend slapped him on the back in congratulations “even if I’d believe that stupid drink would work… I could never use it”.

 

Jared’s eyes followed the man’s form with near desperation, the want and need he felt for the slightly older man was something he always struggled to keep in check when he was within twenty feet of the object of his affection.

 

There was more laughter and eyes, of which Jared knew they were the most vivid green he’d ever seen, crinkled at the corners as slender fingers reached out for the beer bottle on the edge of the pool table.

 

“I Don’t want him to fall for be because of some stupid potion” Jared exclaimed softly “I want him to fall for me because he loves me, because he realizes that we’re perfect for each other”.

 

Sandy snorted very un lady-like “please” she scoffed “you’ve know each other for years, are both gay and you’re not together… what does that say, huh?” she asked “I mean, don’t you think that he’d have made his move by now?”.

 

Jared shook his head and fixed his gaze back on the pool table, Chris was shooting right now, his long hair falling in his face and the scar on his lips curling when he sneered at the miss, the green-eyed man threw his head back and laughed loudly.

 

Jensen and Jared had known each other for ages, it seemed.

 

They had met in kindergarten and had been pretty much inseparable since then, Jared sometimes felt like his life was a little too surreal.

 

He’d known Jensen practically all his life, then both of them found out they were gay but still they remained just good friends.

 

Sometimes Jared felt like his life was some kind of joke, a teen romance drama with him madly in love with his best friend while said best friend roamed the fields and it wasn’t like Jensen couldn’t get any play.

 

Jared knew Jensen could get anything he wanted and it had been like that since they’d met, Jensen was the most beautiful child Jared had ever seen, freckles and vivid green eyes making a startling contrast in a ivory face.

 

On top of all that Jensen was also a genuinely nice guy and he could get along with pretty much anyone, in High School he’d played football and was elected home coming king, College… still football but since he’d come out the girls swooning over Jensen had been replaced by good looking men.

 

“You wanna spend the rest of your life waiting for him while he does every hard male body under the sun?” sandy asked and pointed over to Jensen.

 

Jared turned his head and saw Jensen was backed up against the pool table, a large black man in between his legs.

 

The man had a hand on Jensen’s bare for arm and he was talking to Jensen, the green eyed man smiling back and placing a hand on the man’s well formed chest.

 

Jared felt the pit of anger and jealousy grow larger and larger deep in his stomach, the sight of Jensen with the other man punched a hole in his chest “would you atop?” Jared demanded and turned back to Sandy “there’s no such thing as a love potion”.

The dark-haired girl scoffed “why not?” she asked “they can make drugs that make you see things, drinks that make you better or worse so what’s there to say that they can’t make something that induces love?”.

 

Jared shook his head “do you really think that if there was such a thing as a love potion that the world wouldn’t know about it?”.

 

Brown eyes widened “and don’t you think that maybe if such a potion is real that they would broadcast it all over the place… like I said, it’s very exclusive and the lady said it was very hard to make, something about brewing time or what not”.

 

“You’re too goddamn gullible” Jared snorted and stood up “you try it out… if you think it’s the real deal” and with that he grabbed his beer and walked over to the rest of their friends.

 

“Jay-man” The bald headed man called and pressed a pool cue in Jared’s hand “how about we play a little game since Jensen seems otherwise engaged” and he snorted into the direction of Jensen who was still standing way to close to the dark man for Jared’s comfort.

 

Jared noticed Jensen’s body language was all wrong, the man was tight and tense and he was leaning back across the table as if he was trying to get away but the larger body of the dark man kept him from escaping.

 

Jensen turned his head in Jared’s direction and the unsecure look on the shorter man’s face turned into a blinding smile when he saw Jared “Jay” Jensen called and wormed himself free of the dark man.

 

“Aldis here was offering me a game but I told him my buddy Jared still owed me one” And Jensen pressed his body close in to Jared’s.

 

“Seems like he has a bit of trouble understanding the concept of ‘no’ though” Jared commented and rose to his full height and situated himself in front of Jensen.

 

The dark man grinned and Jared had to admit he looked great but the soft touch of Jensen’s hand on his back confirmed that Jensen didn’t want to go with the other man “and who are you?” Aldis asked “his bodyguard?”.

 

Jared chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, his shirt tightening around his torso as his muscles shifted, years of working out and keeping up with Jensen had turned the lanky teenager into a muscular adult and Jared didn’t mind displaying that fact.

 

“You really don’t want to make any trouble” Jared assure the other man and Aldis grinned maliciously “oh really?” he asked “and why is that… way I see it, the little slut owes me some”

 

“Oohh” Jared breathed and pulled a face of compassion “wrong thing to say” and before he could take a step backwards Jensen had wormed past him and punched the guy in the face.

 

Jared wrapped his fingers around Jensen’s arm to keep him from advancing on the other man even more “I might be a slut” Jensen snarled “but at least I’m not a bitch”.

 

A tall and large man walked up to them and grabbed Aldis by the collar “giving you trouble, guys?” he asked the group of friends who regularly visited the bar “I think he was just leaving” Jared suggested.

 

Chris slapped Jensen on the back “you know, for a queer you’re kinda bad-ass” and Jensen ducked his head and giggled “oh.. nope there goes the bad-ass” Chris sighed when he heard the giggle.

 

“Shut up, asshole” Jensen said and pushed Chris away “I’m a fucking bad-ass to the bone” making Chris chuckle “I think you have that a little wrong” he said “what you meant to say is that you like to get boned in the ass, badly”.

 

Jensen let out an indignant squeak and smacked Chris upside the head “you’re just jealous because I won’t give you a ride” the older man snorted “pff.. if I wanted to, you’d let me”.

 

The green-eyed man shook his head “I’ve seen you naked Chris…. Let’s just say I require my cars to have a larger…. Gearshift”.

 

Jared nearly snorted out his beer when he heard Jensen’s words “fuck” he breathed at the images flashing through his brain “really, then why are you always sticking with the kid” Chris said and nodded his head in Jared’s direction.

 

The younger man nearly jumped out of his shoes when he felt a hand squeeze his ass and he looked down on Jensen’s light brown hair while the shorter man moved in closer to him “that’s because I’ve also seem Jared naked” he chuckled “You’re proportional… and so is Jared”.

 

Jared nearly choked again but Jensen didn’t hear it through Chris’ gagging sounds “oh fuck… now that’s something I didn’t want to know about junior”.

 

Jensen laughed out loud “what’s wrong Chris… jealous?” Jared stepped away from the two men and held up his hands “Oh no” he said as he stepped further backwards “I’m not going t stand here and listen to you two discussing my dick-size”.

 

Chris chuckled “tell me Jen, why haven’t you fucked Jared yet” he laughed “we all know what a size-queen you are”.

 

The green eyed man simply shrugged his shoulders ignoring the first comment “what can I say, Chris” he said “why settle for a prius when you can get a loaded Dodge Ram… pun intended”.

 

Jared turned around and hastily made his exit, the last thing he caught was Chris saying something to the likes of ‘if you can’t dodge it, ram it’ or something but he wasn’t planning to stay and find out what the two friends would start discussing next.

 

When Jensen had come out to Chris and the rest Chris had taken to teasing Jensen mercilessly, doing everything he could, saying everything he could to either shock or get a rise out of Jensen.

 

Jensen naturally hooked right in, he wasn’t going to be upstaged by the ‘long haired midget’ as he liked to call Chris and between the two of them going back and forth the most inappropriate and dirty conversations were had and Jared had walked into the middle of quite a few of those conversations.

 

Now Jared was anything but shy or prude but even his ears burned with some of the topics that Jensen and Chris discussed, Jared could handle a lot of dirty talk but he once had walked in on Jensen explaining to Chris the pro’s and con’s of cum-swapping… well let’s just say he decided to stay far away from any of those conversations.

 

Jared hurried back to Sandy and gratefully took the beer she was holding out for him “I really need to start remembering that mixing Jensen, Chris and alcohol is not a very good idea… especially when in a public place”.

 

Sandy snorted and chuckled as she took a sip from her neon-pink drink “yes…. Listening on Jensen and Chris discussing the topic of felching is not really my idea of stimulating conversation”.

 

Once again Jared lost a part of his beer through his nose and he looked up at his friends “topic of what?!” he sputtered as he wiped the beer from his face and shook his head “seriously… with all the talk about gay sex… maybe Chris should just give in and fuck a guy already”.

 

Brown curls bobbed around a heart-shaped face “yeah, who knows maybe Jensen will offer his ass up” and that earned her a foul glare from Jared “oh come on, Jare” she said and moved closer so she could sit next to him “if you’re too much of a wuss to make a move then you can’t expect Jensen to stay alone just because your balls have shriveled up and turned into a vagina”.

 

Jared mock-frowned “I resent that statement” he said “my balls are fine, thanks” suddenly there was movement and Sandy squeaked when she was pushed away from Jared and a body wormed it’s way in between them “sorry, Sand” Jensen said, though there was no remorse in his voice “but you were sitting in my place”.

 

She huffed and stood up “of course I was” she said and eyed the two of them “anyone want a drink?” she asked and took their orders before walking over to the bar.

 

Jared tried his best to ignore the scorching heat coming from Jensen’s body, Jared could feel every inch of Jensen pressed up against him and where the naked skin of their arms touched it felt like there was an inferno on his skin.

 

“Seriously Jensen” Sandy said when she plopped a fruity cocktail in front of him “if I didn’t know for a fact that you were gay, then this” she pointed at the drink “would confirm any doubts whatsoever”.

 

Jensen just smirked and picked up the drink “I bet you half the men in the room with a beer in their hands would rather be drinking this… but are too much of a pussy to actually be seen with anything but a beer in their hands”.

 

“He’s absolutely correct” Chris said and held up his own beer “but at least this way, we get to pretend we’re manly” making Jensen snort “please” he countered “you could hold all the beer and half naked chicks you want… you really think you’re fooling anyone with that pretty ponytail of yours”.

 

This comment naturally sent the two men into a discussion about drink and hair but Jared opted to zone out and his eyes were drawn at Sandy who was fishing about in her purse.

 

His eyes widened when she pulled out the small vial with the supposed love potion in it, Jensen leaned over Jared to pull on Chris’ hair and when he wasn’t paying attention Sandy swiftly poured the content of the vial into Jensen’s drink, a sly smile appearing on her face.

 

Jensen sat back, for the moment satisfied by his victory on Chris and he reached out for the drink “hey Jen you really don’t..” Jared started but Jensen cut him off “a toast” he said and raised his glass “Jen, this isn’t a good” but he was cut off again “a toast to Jared… for finally getting rid of that crappy couch and getting a decent one to play games on”.

 

Jared watched in a mixture of fascination, horror and disbelief as Jensen raised the glass to his full lips and took a sip, all the while staring straight at Jared “huh” Jensen noted as he licked his lips “they must have changed the recipe… tastes a little funny” and he drank the rest down in one go.

 

Hot and cold flashes coursed through Jared’s body but Jensen didn’t jump him or start acting strange all of a sudden and he triumphantly looked at Sandy ‘told you so’ he mouthed.

 

The small girl frowned and leaned over so she could talk without Jensen listening in, since the other man was talking to Mike, half lying in Jared’s lap “It takes a little while, dumbass” she said “it’s not magic, it’s a chemical thing… it takes a little time for the body to absorb it”.

 

In his mind Jared knew there were no such thing as love potions, there was no way to make someone completely smitten with another just by some kind of drink with plant extract but even though he knew all that, he was still on edge.

 

But the night progressed and Jensen didn’t start acting strange, he chatted with Mike and argued with Chris who in turn argued with Tom but Jared couldn’t relax, he couldn’t breathe easy any longer and he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

Chris settled the tab at the end of the night and they all filed out to Tom’s huge ass SUV, Tom driving, Mike shotgun and Chris and Sandy on the middle seat so that left the far back for Jensen and Jared.

 

They dropped off Mike first since he lived closest to the bar and after the door closed behind Mike’s back Jared felt a shift next to him and noticed that suddenly Jensen was sitting a lot closer than he had before.

 

“Is it me or is it cold in here” Jensen said and shivered a little “are you fucking crazy, son” Chris shot back “Tom’s got the heater up so far I feel like my balls are gonna be steamed dumplings by the time I get out of this fucking car”.

 

Jensen crawled closer to Jared and hooked his arm through one of the younger mans “no seriously… it’s cold, right” and huge green eyes looked up at Jared.

 

Jared had never been able to deny Jensen anything so he nodded silently and allowed Jensen to crawl in close but startled when he felt a hand on his leg “you feel really warm” Jensen muttered and slid his hand further up Jared’s muscular thigh.

 

The younger man didn’t know what to do “Jen, you’re drunk” he said but the older man shook his head “no, I’m not” and to Jensen’s defense he did sound sober “I had one beer and that mix drink” and that brought Jared’s thoughts crashing down.

 

The mix drink, the drink where Sandy had poured that so-called potion into, could it be… no and Jared wanted to smack his own head for even thinking it maybe Jensen really was cold.

 

“You know” Jensen whispered and startled Jared “I never noticed but” and he nosed the side of Jared’s neck “you smell really good” and he took a deep whiff “like… really good”.

 

Jared could feel Jensen’s soft lips brush across his skin and he tensed all over “y...yeah, it’s a new aftershave” Jared mutters and tried to scoot further away from Jensen but the shorter man just follows him.

 

“I haven’t properly thanked you for saving me back at the bar” Jensen whispered into Jared’s ear, his hand slowly creeping up Jared’s thigh until warm fingers were precariously close to Jared’s cock, who was beginning to take an interest in Jensen’s closeness.

 

“That’s uhm… that’s quite alright” Jared stammered “are you sure you’re not drunk” Jensen chuckled and shook his head “stone cold sober” he said “why is that so hard to believe?”.

 

The car stopped and Jared breathed a sigh of relief when he saw they got to his house and he scrambled to get past Jensen and out of the car “Sandy’s coming with me… she’ll get a cab later” Jared said and pulled Sandy out of the car with him.

 

“But I thought we would hang out for a bit” Jensen whined and scooted to the place Sandy had just vacated “you know, have a beer, play some games” and green eyed hungrily took in every inch of Jared.

 

The younger man swallowed loudly and shook his head “I’ll uhm, I’ll see you tomorrow Jen… get some sleep” and he closed the car door, leaving a pouting and very disappointed Jensen behind in the car.

 

Jared dragged Sandy over to his front door and pushed her through “Now you believe me?” She asked and sank down onto a worn but comfortable couch “I told you it was the real deal”.

 

The younger man shook his head “no” he said “it’s… he was just drunk Sandy, just drunk and nothing else”.

 

She scoffed “don’t be an idiot, you and I both know that he hardly drank anything” her brown curls fell across her face as she reached for the beeping phone “I told you it took a while to start having its effect on Jensen, that’s started in the car because he had to digest the potion” she said as she smiled at the display “the boys are home safe” she reported.

 

Jared kept shaking his head, unable to believe that such a thing really exists but what else could be the explanation of Jensen’s strange behavior.

 

“When will it stop working?” He asked Sandy “I don’t know” she replied “I suppose a day or two before his system gets rid of it” and she turned to Jared “but why not take advantage of it, he’s infatuated with you now, make him see that you are perfect for each other”.

 

She smiled excitedly “this is your opportunity to make him see what it is like to be with you and for you it’s an opportunity to find out once and for all what Jensen Ackles is like in the sack”.

 

Jared ran his hands through his hair in desperation “that’s not what I want!” he called out “I want Jensen, normal, fully doing what he WANTS 100% potion free… that’s the Jensen I want in my bed, that’s the Jensen I want to want me back”.

 

He turned to her and shook his head sadly “I don’t want to have a puppet, not someone who does things because they think it’s what they want whilst under the influence of some kind of drugs” he breathed shallowly “I want the Jensen I’ve known since I was a kid, the Jensen that pisses me off like nothing else, the Jensen that bites his nails and hogs the remote to the TV”.

 

A smile spread across Jared’s face “I want the Jensen who tells me ‘no’ sometimes and who isn’t afraid to tell me what he wants, I want the Jensen that … oh, fuck it, I sound like some kind of melodramatic soap actor”.

 

Sandy giggled and fumbled with the keys on her cell phone “look Jay” she said “way I see it you have three choices… fuck Jensen and get it over with, tell him what you feel when he sobers up or… do nothing like you’ve been doing for years and let the man of your dreams slip past you”.

 

A honk sounded and Sandy got up “that is my cab” she said and grabbed her purse “as much as I’d love to stay here and chat about your… well let’s face it, pathetic love life” she ignored his glare “I have to go home and have my beauty rest”.

 

Jared sighed and escorted her to the front door “I really dislike you at the moment” he said “for that shit you pulled with the drink’ the evil smirk on Sandy’s face lost on him as he opened the cab door for her “I’ll see you later, Jared” she said and told the driver where to take her.

 

Hazel eyes watched at the cab disappeared from sight and he started his walk back to the house, however before he could close the door a firm hand pushed it back open and plush lips curled into a devious smile while crinkles formed around green eyes.

 

“Jensen” Jared backed away, surprised by the sudden appearance of his friend “what are you doing here” he asked as Jensen closed the door behind him and stepped further into Jared’s house.

 

“You were so closed off on the ride home, I didn’t get a good chance to talk to you” what she purred reply and Jared backed up further “Jay… whatsa matter?” he asked when the younger man kept moving backwards.

 

Jared turned around and walked back into the living room “nothing” he replied “shouldn’t you be home, in bed?” a yelp coming from him as he was pushed onto the couch “what the…” but the words were cut off when Jensen straddled him.

 

The feeling that Jensen’s closeness sent through Jared’s body was overwhelming, the feeling of heat all along where their bodies touched was as if his skin was soaking up flames directly from the sun “Jensen wh..”.

 

The green eyed man chuckled and planted his hands firmly on Jared’s chest “why so shy all of a sudden?” he asked “we mess around like this all the time, what’s different about this time?”.

 

Jared balled his fists and placed them next to his body making sure he wouldn’t reach out and touch Jensen, something he desperately wanted to do as he felt strong thighs squeezing his “well maybe because you never really acted like this before” Jared said.

 

The man in his lap smiled and sniffed a path from the crook of Jared’s neck up to his ear and Jared shivered at the touch of the other man “you smell really… really good” Jensen murmured and smelled Jared’s neck again, this time placing a soft kiss behind Jared’s ear.

 

Jared took a shuddering breath and tilted his head away from Jensen’s mouth “Jen, you’re kinda freaking me out man” he said but the words turned into a surprised gasp when he felt Jensen’s hips move against his and felt their clothed cocks slide together.

 

It was everything he ever wanted, everything he ever dreamed of since he was fifteen years old and first realized that he was in love with Jensen.

 

This was not how he wanted it though, yeah having Jensen in his arms was amazing but knowing that Jensen would probably regret it in the near future was like a bucket of cold water over Jared’s head and he pushed Jensen off and stood up.

 

“This is a bad idea, Jen” Jared said and started pacing the room “I mean… how about you sleep on this for say a night or two and get back to me after… if you still want this”.

 

Green eyes narrowed and Jensen frowned “what do you mean, sleep on it?” he asked “I don’t want to sleep on it” a slow smirk spread plush lips wide “I wanna sleep on you… preferably naked after a session of hot and hard sex”,

 

Jared felt his blood heat up but he had to keep his ground “come on” he said and grabbed Jensen’s arm “you can sleep it off in the guest room” the guest room was more a junk room with a bed in it but on more than one occasion Jensen had crashed here after a night of games and beer.

 

When they got to the room Jensen spun around and grabbed Jared by the collar of his shirt “how can I make you understand that there is nothing to ‘sleep off’ huh?” and he pushed Jared down onto the bed.

 

The younger man sat on the edge and watched with wide eyes as Jensen reached for the hem of his own shirt and pulled it up and over his head, baring soft creamy skin smattered with freckles, dusky pink nipples that were already peaked and defined cut muscles of Jensen’s upper body.

 

Jensen straddled Jared once more and fisted his hands in Jared’s locks “you’re amazing, you know that?” Jensen asked, though Jared had a feeling it was a rhetorical question.

 

“You’re so fucking hot” Jensen murmured and planted his lips on the pulse point in Jared’s neck and sucked “so incredibly sexy that it should be illegal” a hot tongue flicking across the tendons under the sensitive skin.

 

Jared’s breath hitched and he moaned involuntarily as Jensen sucked on the skin behind his ear “wanna know what I love about you, Jay?” Jensen asked but didn’t give Jared time to answer “I love your body” deft hands sliding across Jared’s stomach to the hem of his shirt.

 

“Love every fucking inch of it” And Jensen pulled the shirt off of Jared “I love your hair” and he fisted the locks in question “love how I can just bury my hands in it and yank” as he did Jared let out a low growl filled with lust “just yank and you’ll react like that”.

 

“Jen” Jared breathed “Jen you gotta stop… you’re not thinking clearly” but the man in his lap refused to let go “my mind’s crystal clear, Jay” Jensen replied “and I’m not stopping”.

 

Jensen kept his hands in Jared’s hair and leaned in to softly kiss both of Jared’s eyes “I love your eyes” he spoke softly, tone full of gently fondness “love the little slant and the way you look at me like I matter more than anything”.

 

Jared felt his heard clench and he closed his eyes against the onslaught of Jensen’s lips and voice “I love your laugh” Jensen’s breath fanned across Jared’s lips “live to see those lips curve upwards, hear that booming sound and know that everything is okay…. You smile and everything’s okay”.

 

Jared’s hands rested gently on Jensen’s hips, fingers clenching and unclenching, not sure what to do, his muscles were trembling and he couldn’t speak because it seemed that the huge ball of cotton in his throat just kept on growing with every word Jensen said.

 

“And I love your lips” Jensen said, and finally those plush lips Jared had been dreaming about for years descended on his and caught his lips in a passionate kiss, a hot tongue pushed through and Jared moaned at the taste of Jensen on his tongue.

 

“God, I love your lips” Jensen groaned as he pulled back before diving in again and licked his way back into Jared’s mouth “your mouth, teeth, tongue” Jensen muttered in between kisses “it’s all I think about at night, having it on me… anywhere, everywhere”.

 

Jensen cupped Jared’s face and rested his forehead against Jared forcing him to look into Jensen’s eyes “and I love how sweet you are, how trusting and sometimes… so utterly gullible”.

 

At the last word Jared raised his brow and put a little distance between them “huh?” he said un-eloquently and Jensen just smiled loving and bright “so fucking gullible sometimes, Jay”.

 

There was a moment of silence and Jensen smiled “Jay?” he whispered softly and Jared nodded his head “there’s no such thing as love potions… you idiot” the gentleness of his tone belied the harshness of the words.

 

Jared’s mouth dropped open and he was pushing Jensen off his lap, his bare chest heaving “what… you mean you were never under the influence of a love potion?” and Jensen shook his head “you son of a bitch” Jared said and stormed out of the room.

 

A small smile crept up Jensen’s face and kept getting bigger by the second, he knew that any second now it would dawn on Jared “three, two, one” Jensen muttered to himself and right on cue Jared stormed back into the room.

 

He took a look at Jensen and strode over to the other man “you weren’t under the influence” and he smashed their mouths together in a fierce kiss, claiming Jensen’s lips and pressing his tongue inside to map out every inch of that wonderful mouth.

 

Jensen’s arms lifted up and wrapped around Jared’s neck to pull the younger man in close, though that wasn’t necessary because Jared had his arms wound tightly around Jensen’s waist and he was pressing Jensen back against the wall of the room, their bodies pressed tightly together as he plundered Jensen’s mouth.

 

“You little son of a bitch” Jared growled as he ground his cock against Jensen’s “fucking playing me like that”.

 

Jensen chuckled “had to get you to open those fucking eyes to the truth and get you on this fucking train somehow, didn’t I” he said and licked a wet path down to Jared’s nipple and sucked it until it stood taut from his body.

 

“You could have just fucking told me, asshole” Jared grunted before demanding those bruised lips back on his, bruised because Jared had kissed them so enthusiastically and never had Jared seen a more gorgeous site.

 

It was then he promised himself that he would see to it that those lips stayed bruised and red from his kisses until the end of days “now what would be the fun in that” Jensen retorted and arched into Jared’s larger body.

 

“How the hell did you even know Sandy had that?” Jared asked “and that she was going to dump it in your drink?”.

 

Jensen’s green eyes glimmered and those lips turned into a teasing smirk “Sandy loves playing matchmaker” Jensen said “she loves thinking up plans to make sure that people she thinks belong together… get together”.

 

There was a small pause as Jensen tried to lick the taste from Jared from the back of his mouth before he continued “I asked her if she would help me open those pretty eyes of yours… the potion was her idea… it was mine to fill the vial with apple juice”.

 

Jared’s eyes widened in understanding, they had set him up, Jensen had been in on it with Sandy the entire time “that little bitch” but there was no malice behind Jared’s words, how could there when he had a pliant and willing Jensen in his arms.

 

Without thinking any further on the subject he grabbed Jensen’s hand and drug him over to the master bedroom “what?” Jensen teased “guest room not good enough for you?”.

 

Jared threw Jensen down onto the bed and covered the smaller, writhing body with his own, peppering wet kisses from Jensen’s belly button up to the hollow of his neck “guest room has no lube” Jared growled “and I plan to be buried balls deep inside that tight little ass of yours before the night is over… and many times after that”.

 

Jensen shivered in his arms and strong thighs parted to wrap around Jared’s waist “how about you put your money where your mouth is” Jensen retorted and let out a moan when large hands crept into the back of his pants to grab onto his ass cheeks “I’m going to enjoy turning you into an illiterate pile of goo… you know that” Jared shot back.

 

The older man grinned and rocked his hips against Jared “let’s go, junior” he teased and Jared sat back on his haunches to he could open Jensen’s jeans “God, you’re beautiful” Jared muttered and a blush formed on Jensen’s face “so amazing” and Jared’s hands pulled pants and boxer shorts down strong legs and dumped them at the foot of the bed.

 

There was no lovingly undressing each other, Jared stripped them methodically and covered Jensen’s naked body with his own, their cocks pressing together and his mouth against Jensen’s “I love you” Jared whispered softly “I’ve loved you from the day that I scraped my chin and you kissed it to make it better”.

 

Jensen smiled softly “we were 16” he said and Jared nodded “yeah” he replied “way to carry a torch huh” and he fitted his mouth over that gentle smile and slipped his tongue back inside to shut Jensen back up with what was rapidly becoming his favorite way.

 

“Hey Jared” Jensen muttered while Jared slid greedy hands all over Jensen’s body “didn’t you mention something about lube?” and hazel eyes opened, a haze of lust clouding Jared’s vision and he nodded before reaching for the bedside table and grabbing the bottle of Astro he kept there.

 

Jared started moving south, placing gentle kisses on Jensen’s neck and chest “no” Jensen’s voice was firm and demanding as he pulled Jared’s head back up and kissed him “no foreplay” he said and Jared raised a brow.

 

“You can suck me all you want… after this” Jensen said “I don’t want to.. can’t.. wait another second, get me slick and fill me up”.

 

Jared felt like his brain just got fried in overdrive at those words and he nodded dumbly, when he didn’t move Jensen chuckled slowly and took the Astro from Jared “god, you’re fucking cute like this” he said and flipped the cap open.

 

He spread his legs wide and pushed two slick fingers into his hole “fuck” Jared cursed when he saw two fingers disappear into Jensen’s tight ass, his eyes hungrily following the movements of Jensen’s capable fingers, the dusky ring of Jensen’s ass stretching around those fingers.

 

Jared’s hands danced across Jensen’s thighs, caressing the silky skin and feeling the muscles underneath tremble with strain “fuck, that’s hot” Jared growled as Jensen fucked himself on his fingers, hips rising and falling on the bed in the age old rhythm of lust.

 

“Jared” Jensen whined and his hips stuttered in the rhythm “please” the soft plea louder than anything Jared had ever heard and he hurriedly grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his cock with the gel.

 

When his whole cock was covered he slipped back in between Jensen’s thighs and trailed a hot path of kisses up to the plush mouth of the older man “ready?” he asked and chuckled when he felt the frantic nod of the other man.

 

As slow as he could under the circumstances he pushed his cock into the constricting hole of Jensen’s ass, the feel of the muscle fluttering around his nearly knocked him out and Jared’s fingers dug into Jensen’s hips.

 

Green eyes were wide and lust blown as he looked at Jared, mouth slightly open as Jared pushed his way into Jensen’s eager body “Jared” Jensen moaned and rocked his hips to meet Jared’s, the movement causing Jared to sink completely into the other man with a growl and gasp.

 

Jared paused when he was flush inside Jensen’s body, his eyes squeezed tight because he was afraid of losing it if he would look at Jensen and he ducked down to catch Jensen’s lips in a soft kiss as he pulled back and slowly pushed back in.

 

It was as if Jensen’s body had been asleep and came alive under him as he pushed in, the shorter man arching up and moaning loudly as Jared repeated the movement “open your eyes” Jensen whispered pleadingly “I wanna see”.

 

Jared fought to open his eyes for Jensen and when he did all the air left his body, Jensen was a perfect picture of wanton lust beneath him, eyes black with need, lips red and bruised from kissing and biting and hands scrabbling at Jared’s shoulders for purchase.

 

Slowly the pace got more frantic as the fire in their stomachs got hotter and burned brighter every second, every thrust brought them closer to the edge of completion and Jared thought he’d never been as blessed in his life before this.

 

The heady sensation of seeing Jensen like this, all spread out and willing, hungry and eager for him filled him with a want, a need that burned brighter than anything he’d ever known.

 

“You’re mine” Jared whispered against Jensen’s ears. His hips thrusting more frantically “and don’t think for one second you’re not gonna pay for that little stunt you pulled with Sandy” but Jensen could feel the smile of Jared’s lips against his skin and he chuckled “looking forward to it” but the smart ass comment turned into a high pitched whine when Jared’s cock hit that spot deep inside him, that spot that made his limbs turn to jello.

 

One of Jared’s hands rested next to Jensen’s head and he raised up so he could wrap a hand around Jensen’s cock “come for me” he whispered “I wanna feel you drip across my fingers, wanna see it in your eyes, what I do to you… god I love you, Jen”.

 

Jensen arched off the bed and into Jared’s touch, his mind foggy and heavy with lust, his legs tightening around Jared’s waist and his fingernails digging into Jared’s back as he came, his release coating Jared’s hand and both their stomachs.

 

Jared growled when he saw Jensen’s eyes widened with lust and glaze over when he shot his load, the feel of that sticky release on his hand making a possessive feeling shoot through his body.

 

“Mine” He growled and thrust in harder, the tight muscle of Jensen’s ass clenching around him, those green eyes focused on his face as Jensen rode out his orgasm.

 

The feeling of Jensen’s nails breaking the skin of his back and drawing blood was what made Jared crash over the edge and lose it inside Jensen, his seed spilling deep into his lovers body.

 

A few moments later he slumped down half on Jensen and half on the bed with his face buried in the silky skin of Jensen’s neck.

 

Jensen turned in Jared’s arms and pressed their bodies together, they were both sweaty and covered with Jensen’s come but sated and satisfied like they had never been “I love you” Jensen muttered into the crook of Jared’s neck.

 

“Fuck” Jared groaned as he pulled Jensen close and nuzzled the older man’s hair “we better get Sandy a fucking epic birthday present” and he fell asleep to Jensen’s soft chuckles.


End file.
